


Newfound Fulfillment

by huxlotrashbaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Childbirth, Crying, Crying Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dom/sub, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is proud of himself, Huxlo, Kylo Ren is Hungry, Kylo has tiddies, Kylo is the Queen of the Galaxy, Kylux - Freeform, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mental Illness, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Kylo, Pregnant Kylo Ren, Pregnant Kylo is beautiful, Pregnant Sex, Space Husbands, The First Order Won, Whiny Kylo, birth scene, canonverse, minor abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxlotrashbaby/pseuds/huxlotrashbaby
Summary: The Galaxy is at peace under the First Order. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is knocked up real good with a couple of ginger space babies. General Hux is rather pleased with what he's done and can't stop loving on that belly. But Kylo is a wreck and Hux has a temper. Pretty much canonverse but not entirely. Heavy themes of abuse, mental illness and codependency. And copious amounts of shameless lactation kink. Discretion advised. WIP!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first star wars fic, I've been a gigantic nerd for my entire life but just started writing fanfic and I adore these two! Look forward to more! And yes this is a WIP, there will be more EXPLICIT BEHAVIOR IN SPACE in chapter 2. Also I apologize for the formatting, still getting the hang of it.

General Hux smirked with pride as he gazed down at his gorgeous mate, running a hand through Kylo's dark, wavy hair. The supreme leader of the First Order was heavily pregnant with the heirs to it's throne, all thanks to a certain redhead, and never before had he looked so beautiful. He still had many months to go, but the twins were growing rapidly and healthily, causing his once muscular stomach to swell into a most adorable bump and his toned chest to expand into a lovely pair of firm milky breasts. Hux absolutely loved his gravid body, every day he showered Kylo's rounded belly with affection, cooing to the sweet babies and pampering his partner. It wasn't in his nature to be so soft, but his husband and their unborn children were so precious to him, and the galaxy was at peace for the time being. Well, at least the First Order's definition of peace, which was all fine and dandy for them and a perfect time to start a family. Not that the babies were planned, oh no. Kylo had always wanted to be a mother, but he never imagined it happening so soon until one day he awoke with what he knew was a terrible bout of morning sickness. The General was honored to be a father to royal Sith babies, his newfound sense of fulfillment and happiness only made him stronger in his role as military commander. And ever since he'd started showing, Kylo Ren simply ruled the First Order from the comfort of their bedroom. Life was positively blissful.

* * *

 

  
"My darling," Hux mused, tenderly caressing Kylo's soft face with his fingertips dangerously close to his scar. The hormones pumping through him constantly made those full pink lips even softer, so kissable. "I love that I made you this way." It was so arousing to see the changes in his husband's body after he'd knocked him up good. Everyone knew the supreme leader was his and only his. Kylo just smiled at this, baring his teeth like he rarely did. His second in command was the only man fit to father his children, who would inherit his own psychic powers and his use of the force, plus Hux's intelligence and skill. "And I love carrying your babies, General." The raven haired boy purred in his deep voice, clutching his husband's hand in his own. Having the ability to read even the strongest mind's if he so chose to, Kylo knew just what Hux was thinking about. Him. Of course. Without a word, he tugged his shirt down just slightly to expose a swollen nipple, dripping with creamy milk as his chest heaved. It was just what the General wanted to see right now, how those little redheaded babies growing in his tummy had turned the supreme leader's pecs into tits. And it wasn't so sexual as it was that Hux just enjoyed admiring every aspect of what seemed like a very long pregnancy. Honestly, Kylo's size had him slightly debilitated. "You poor thing, leaking all over, you can't even get up." The redhead chuckled, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead. Kylo faked a pout. His husband certainly wasn't wrong but he refused to admit it. "Yes I can, I just don't want to. I'm exhausted." The twins were constantly squirming about inside of him, a strange feeling that made his heart flutter with joy but he would never get used to. "You don't have to, love. You shouldn't have to." Hux replied. They had everything they needed right there, everyone in the First Order, their entire fleet, had been striving to ensure that the supreme leader had a comfortable and safe pregnancy. That was top priority.  
  
Kylo Ren exhaled in a delighted sigh at his husband's sweet comment and let his big brown eyes fall shut as the General remained sitting at his side. "Thank you, General." He murmured, covering up his breast although Hux quite liked staring at it. "Lay with me." The General could never deny such a request, and there was nothing to be done at this time of the evening, so why not retire to bed? Nodding, Hux kicked off his boots and stripped down to a black cotton undershirt and boxer briefs as Kylo watched. He was so sexy, so clean cut and stern and handsome. That was who made the supreme leader a Mommy. That was Daddy.

The redhead climbed into bed beside his partner and subsequently wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders, slightly smaller in stature than Kylo. He could even be considered delicate in comparison, but nonetheless dominant. A general of his rank had to have an agile mind and a fit body to lead his army and protect his family.  
  
"You're so strong, Daddy." Kylo whispered. Now, he himself was arguably the buffest man in the Galaxy, but that was mostly for show, and obviously he wasn't doing much training or fighting lately. Hux couldn't help but blush when his husband stroked his ego like that. He wasn't as receptive to that kind of praise as Kylo was. "For you, my dark angel. A General's only as good as his Queen." He softly kissed his lover's jaw beneath his ear and inhaled his scent, face buried in his neck. Kylo nearly moaned at the statement. He was a power hungry ruler, rightfully so after all he'd been through. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. Running a hand down Kylo's arm, Hux continued to press little kisses here and there.  
  
"The Mother of my children...and the Queen of the Galaxy." Kylo whined at this, but kept his composure. His husband sure knew how to rile him up. "That's all I ever wanted to be." The supreme leader murmured, his plump lips parted as his General loved all over him. That sweet mouth drove Hux crazy. Stroking his chin, the ginger pulled his lover in for a passionate embrace, moving their lips together and nuzzling his nose a bit. Kylo shifted closer, the babies squirming about inside of him, and he rested one hand on his belly. Despite how big he'd gotten, the couple had no issues with intimacy other than that the twins sudden movements would sometimes interrupt.  
  
"Your children are growing restless in my womb." The Sith whined. Their son and daughter had plenty of room to grow and move around in, Kylo's strong body was perfectly built for bearing healthy children, but this was certainly an adjustment. The sensation of life forming inside him was just so alien, though he figured he'd better get used to it, he and his husband wanted their own little army and this was only the beginning. Hux cocked a brow and moved his hand down to place it on the other side of his mate's stomach. They were certainly awake, and the force was with them. A tiny hand, or perhaps a foot, pressed up against him at the touch, and although Kylo's face twisted up in discomfort, the General chuckled. "Hello to you too, little one." He greeted. "Is that my little man, or perhaps our sweet princess?"  
  
"That's your son, already a nuisance, just like his father." Kylo replied with a grunt and his trademark pout. The most recent ultrasound had shown their unborn daughter peacefully residing on his right and their boy taken up shop on the left. They were so small inside their Mommy, but already so very much alive. "Oh really, and is our little lady not set to be a drama queen like her mother?" Hux teased, gently tapping his fingers against the taut skin to calm the babies. Rolling his eyes, Kylo kissed his redheaded love to shut him up. He was glad he was so eager to be a father, likewise, the supreme leader couldn't wait to cradle their bundles of joy in his arms. Much to their parents' shared relief, after a couple minutes of peace, quiet and loving touches, the twins had settled down.

* * *

Kylo Ren broke the silence with a loud yawn. It was barely 7 pm, they'd just been relaxing with each other since dinner and he'd invited his husband to bed just moments ago. Already he was exhausted, his big brown eyes drifting shut and fluttering open as he tried to fight the impending wave of fatigue that washed over him. "Sounds like Mama's tired?" The General asked, to which he received a slow nod. He actually did have things to do tonight, but he simply couldn't leave Kylo to go to sleep alone. Fatherhood was turning him from a rigid authoritarian commander to a more caring, relaxed ginger cuddlebug. "Hungry." The brunette answered. Hux's natural reaction would be to remind his lover he just ate two heaping portions of a rich dinner, but instead he bit his tongue and played with his hair as he thought aloud. "Alright darling. How about I fetch you those cookies you like so much?" Hux suggested.  
  
"Ugh, I don't want you to get up." Kylo whined. "And I ate the cookies. There's ice cream in the freezer." He added He knew that whatever he wanted, he got, and he used that to his advantage. Hux grumbled inaudibly and shifted to sit up out of bed, giving  his partner's hand a little squeeze before going to retrieve more sweets for him. It was the least he could do for someone growing two of his children inside of him while simultaneously ruling the First Order. Plus, perhaps if he was extra sweet to him he'd get some special treatment in return. "You're so good to me, Huxy bear." Kylo cooed softly with a smug smile as his husband left the room, starting to remove the loose black robes he wore that allowed for comfort as his belly continued to expand. He sighed happily as he looked down at his bare stomach, the product of their love. Sometimes he suspected Hux really did knock him up on purpose. Not only did his changing body entice him, but since they'd been together, his husband always been one to casually mention their future family in conversation. Of course, Kylo wanted that too, more than anything. He just didn't expect it so soon. Life was full of happy little surprises, he supposed. And even though he was so huge and uncomfortable, he couldn't wait to have more.

* * *

 

  
After a brief moment apart, Hux walked in on the adorable sight of his partner laying there in all his naked glory and rubbing his rounded tummy. A blush rose to his cheeks as he approached the bed. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look with my children growing inside of you?" "All the time." Kylo replied softly, smirking slightly. He knew it turned his husband on to see him like this, and admittedly, it got him going too. "I love being full of your babies, Daddy." The Sith Lord whispered, the twinkle in his chocolate eyes beckoning his love to come closer. And he certainly did, but not without handing him the carton of ice cream he'd requested. "I'm glad you do, my dear. Because I'm gonna keep breeding you until I can't anymore." The redhead purred, making himself comfortable beside him. His tone was teasing, though it was the truth. He planned on planting yet another baby seed in the lush, fertile garden just as soon as the first two arrived. "If that's what Daddy wants." Resting the chocolate ice cream atop his bump as he relieved his cravings, Kylo shivered and giggled at the sensation. It was rare to hear him laugh, and terribly cute at that. "Yes...now let Daddy feed you, baby doll. Just hush and relax, my queen needn't lift a finger." Hux sat up slightly and guided a spoonful of ice cream to the young mother's gorgeous lips, his free hand reaching out to gently cup the supple flesh of his newly developed breast. Kylo nodded in compliance and squirmed at the touch, hoping his husband would relieve some of the pressure. His milk had come in fairly early in his pregnancy to prepare for the twins. Without a word, he pouted and gave a puppy eyed look that conveyed his pain, and Hux could have melted. The supreme leader was so weak. He always had been, but seeing him like this was so special, something only he had the privilege of witnessing. 

Knowing exactly what Kylo needed from him, Hux gave his perky breast a gentle squeeze which elicited a quiet, drawn out moan of pleasure. "You precious thing." The general murmured, the brunette biting his lip as milk leaked from his swollen nipple and trickled down his husband's hand. "I can't help it, you did this to me." He whimpered.

That was the point. Hux knew very well that he was every bit responsible for his partner's current condition, it made him feel so powerful and slightly sadistic, but most of all, he wanted to take care of the helpless little mess that was Kylo Ren. "Yes, darling, I did. That's what grown ups do. So grow up a little." God, how he wanted to slap that bratty face. Instead, he grabbed his lover's chest, chuckling darkly as Kylo's face twisted up and milk sprayed all over the palm of his hand.

"Daddy!" He cried, panting and somewhat afraid of what his husband might do. The ginger had his different moods and despite his psychic abilities, Kylo really couldn't always tell how he was going to act. Sometimes he relieved his growing breasts slowly and tenderly until every last drop was gone, other times he harshly and violently milked him, causing an awful mess and leaving the supreme leader in even more discomfort.

"Daddy's just playing, princess." Hux purred. He was feeling sweet today. After setting the ice cream aside, he carefully climbed on top of Kylo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry this is so late, I do work full time and today is my day off. This chapter will contain graphic smut, you've been warned. Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy! ❤

Kylo stared wantonly up at his husband, hooking his arms around his shoulders and snaking their legs together. "General..." He took a shaky breath as Hux leaned in to kiss his neck. "Hush now, my pretty thing." The ginger nuzzled his lover's collarbones, which only made him squeal with delight.

Even as Kylo grew bigger by the day, their bedroom life was never lacking, they made love constantly in every which way that was safe for his belly full of babies. "Nooo..." He protested, pulling Hux closer to him. "I want you inside me." It felt so good to say it. Not that he didn't say such filthy things all the time, but he'd been craving his husband's touch all day and it was the only thing on his mind. "I know you do, darling, I know." The General lifted the Queen's legs. His thighs were so plump now, he ran his hands along that soft pale skin and licked his lips. "Now!" Kylo Ren suddenly snapped. Though he appreciated those times when Hux was careful, slow and passionate, he needed it now, and rough. "Whine like a bitch and you'll get fucked like one too." He growled in response, making the Brunette moan and shudder. They knew each other too well.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me now, Daddy." Kylo mewled, melting into submission when his husband berated him in such a manner. The redhead was quick to comply, tugging his drawers down and holding his thick, hard cock in his hand as the other watched in anticipation.

Without having to be told again, Hux positioned himself at his lover's tight, wet entrance and gripped his hips as he penetrated him. Nearly screaming with pleasure, Kylo locked his legs around the general's body. That dick drove little Ben Solo absolutely crazy, and it still hurt so good every time. Due to his pregnancy, he had heightened sensitivity. As much as a touch could make him explode, getting brutally fucked would have him sobbing uncontrollably. The poor thing was just overwhelmed, better that than unsatisfied. Hux bit his lip to suppress a moan as his throbbing dick was swallowed up in the heat of his lover's body. "You're so gorgeous when you're stuffed with my cock." He grunted, slamming into Kylo while he clung onto him for dear life.

The supreme leader didn't say a thing, panting and shaking, squeezing his hole around his husband's length the best he could. Once he got these babies out, he'd be able to participate more, not that he didn't enjoy laying there and taking it. God, it made him feel like the royalty he was, his hair splayed out on the pillows and his breasts heaving with every movement. Unable to control himself, tears spilled from his glistening chocolate eyes and rolled down his flushed cheeks. This only provoked Hux to fuck him harder, smirking devilishly. "Oh, you poor little bitch." He cooed in a low, teasing voice and leaned in to kiss away the falling tears, though he thrust roughly, just fast enough to see Kylo tremble underneath him yet slow enough for him to enjoy it. Unfortunately for the receiving party, the General had all the stamina that he lacked. He could go for hours, but the supreme leader was already a crying mess. His manhood swelling harder in Kylo's sweet, slick walls, he reached a hand up to cup his face.

"You want Daddy to cum, don't you?" A weak nod and a slow blink was given in response, the ginger's expression stern and unchanging. God, yes, he needed that seed inside him, filling him up to the brim. "Then be a good boy and help Daddy cum." The brunette winced as he lifted his body off the mattress the best he could, grinding his hips against his husband's in a desperate attempt to bring him closer to climax. His own cock pressed up against his round belly, leaking with precum and twitching, and whimpering noises slipped out of his plump pink lips. There wasn't much else he could do, but his insides felt so heavenly that Hux didn't need much more. A familiar sensation bubbled up in his abdomen and he bit his lip, his hand wrapping around Kylo's neck. He knew he had to be careful, it was just what he needed to finish.

With another frantic roll of his hips, the expectant mother easily met his climax. He had expected himself to scream like he usually did, but he was too tired out to vocalize his pleasure as a stream of sticky cum burst from his dick and made a mess of his ever growing bump. The General exhaled deeply and muttered curse words under his breath as he blew his load, Kylo's insides squeezing him and milking every last drop. "Unnhh...Hux...Daddy." His seed was so warm in his tummy, so indescribably delightful as it trickled into the most intimate parts of his body. Thoroughly spent, Hux kissed his beautiful husband's lucious lips sweetly and passionately before pulling out, leaving his puckered little hole dripping and quivering.

"Pretty Mama." He muttered in praise with a sleepy chuckle, and collapsed beside Kylo, who had a tendency to become rather emotional after making love. Even before the little ones, but especially now that he was so hormonal. Shifting to curl up to the redhead, the brunette sniffled and buried his face in his chest as his arms embraced him. "Here come the waterworks, huh?" Hux sighed, patting his lover's shoulder to in an attempt to comfort him while he cried. He knew how to say sweet things sometimes, but truth be told, he wasn't very good at expressing feelings. All he could do was be there for him, try to support him the best he could.

"You'll be okay, precious darling. You're doing so great." The general muttered half empty words of reassurance, hoping it would soothe the pregnant leader. "I'm so fat now." Kylo whispered, holding onto his husband's biceps. He used to be so fit, then he got knocked up and his body was...not ruined, per se, but drastically changed.

Hux shook his head and rested a hand on the small of his husband's back, stroking his soft skin. "You have curves, and they're beautiful." He'd been enjoying the effects that motherhood had on Kylo's shape. So tall, with wide hips and strong legs, like a statue of some ancient fertility goddess. Gently, he grabbed his round behind, a daring move met by a soft gasp. Kylo arched his back into the touch, and the general's fingers lightly stroked between his plump buttocks. "This is so sexy...and it belongs to me." He purred, honored to call the supreme leader his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm sorry this took so long. Adulting has got the best of me lately and I've been too exhausted to write but I really try. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning, it gets kinda grizzly here, with slight noncon and graphic descriptions of abuse. Need I say again, Hux is not nice, poor preggy Kylo just wants some sleep but his hubby has other ideas! But as always, everything turns out all good and fluffy. 
> 
> Also you might notice that as the story progresses and more ideas develop, I will add more tags just so my readers know what to expect.

Even with his husband feeling him up between his legs, Kylo was quick to doze off. Hux scowled upon realizing that his love had fallen asleep, he wanted to have some more fun with him. Giving no further thought to his actions, the grumpy ginger rose a hand to give the mother of his children a firm spank across the ass. The brunette instantly jolted awake from this, confused and wincing in pain from the sting on his bottom.  
  
"What are you doing?" He squeaked. It wasn't uncommon for his husband to take out his frustration physically, but he was resting! "You fell asleep when I didn't want you to." The General replied casually. "Would you rather I smack your ass or your pretty little face? Because I can do both." Hux added. Kylo huffed and turned his back to him, but he only pulled him closer. "And that's not a threat, sweetie. It's a promise."  
  
"I wanna go to bed!" The pregnant young man cried. He was jealous of the couples who only played around with this type of thing, he was living it and it wasn't always cute. "Too bad." Hux growled, clutching the supreme leader's neck as he struggled to slip away. He was his property, he couldn't resist him. "Daddy said no, you have to listen to Daddy. Daddy needs his sweet baby to be good."  
  
"I'm pregnant and exhausted, please! You can do whatever you want with me first thing in the morning, just please, Hux, let me sleep!" Kylo begged, nearly shrieking. His sadistic husband had love for him, yet lacked a sense of sympathy. He hoped the love was enough to give it a break. Grumbling, the redhead relaxed his grip before knocking the other in the jaw as if it was nothing. Kylo shuddered initially at the impact, but just sighed. He was used to being hit and really didn't mind so much anymore. As long as the babies were okay. He knew his husband really did love him, this was just a fucked up way of showing it. These mood swings of his were hell to put up with, one minute he'd be cuddling up to his husband's belly, then suddenly he'd be beating him until he bled. And Kylo could fight back, not in this condition obviously, but he was bigger and stronger than the ginger. He just didn't care enough. He was too tired to even read his thoughts right now, poor thing. That's what made these odd behaviors so scary.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy. I'm sorry." He murmured, shyly attempting eye contact with Hux, who sneered at him and raised his fist again. Beating the mother of his children was something he did for not one but several reasons. Sometimes, it was to remind him of his place. Really, Kylo shouldn't be in a position of power. He was much too emotional. "You're nothing but a bitch to me, to anyone, Kylo. You're nothing without me." "I know." The brunette whimpered desperately in defeat and exhaustion, squeezing his eyes shut. A tiny hand pressed against his belly from the inside, and he patted it. There was no use pleading with his husband to let him go to bed. That wasn't happening. Nor was there use in asking him not to hit him around the children for fear that they'd see. He already accepted that their children would just have to witness their father's abuse.  
  
"I'm telling you this because I love you. You belong to me. You're my bitch." The redhead idly stroked his partner's hair as tears began to flow again. Kylo had so much to say, but he'd done a good job of keeping his mouth shut lately. He clung onto Hux to be held, and the general yanked at his ebony locks. "How about you spread your legs like the slut you are, and then Daddy will put you to sleep."

Having no choice but to comply, Kylo presented himself. He was going to be awfully sore in the morning. 

Shivering beneath his husband, the supreme leader ran a hand along his arm to comfort himself, but Hux slapped it away. He didn't particularly enjoy being touched when he was in this mood. "Did I say you could touch me while I fuck you? For Christ's sake, you're such a whore." The General held his husband down as he penetrated his raw, used hole again, making Kylo whine loudly. He knew that if he could conjure up the strength, he could use the force to overpower the ginger and get him to lay off, but it he was too weak now. It wouldn't be worth the backlash anyway.  
  
Mercilessly, Hux had his way with his love, groaning deeply and pounding him into the mattress. The very first time they'd been intimate, Kylo was so tight he bled, now his body had gotten used to his partner's size and aggressive manner. "Oh, fuck! Use me, Daddy!" He cried, trying to enjoy it although he wasn't in the mood. "Mmm, good boy." Hux purred in praise with a smirk. He was nowhere near the point of orgasm, he'd just fuck his poor husband until satisfaction even if he fell asleep. "That's whar I like to hear from my little fuckdoll."  
  
Letting go of Kylo's wrists, the General leaned in to take a thick, perky nipple into his mouth. The supreme leader let out a squeal, creamy milk flowing from his sore breast onto his husband's warm, wet tongue. "Hux..." He moaned, drawing out his mate's name. This wasn't the first time he'd done such a naughty thing, but it made Kylo melt nonetheless. The Irishman's green eyes flickered up to meet the brunette's chocolate ones, maintaining eye contact as his cock throbbed within his insides and his lips locked around his breast. With a sudden movement, he pushed in as deep as possible, filling Kylo to the hilt and pausing for a moment before he began to violently fuck him again. His semen lubricated his lover's sore walls, rather explicit noises providing a certain ambience every time he thrust.  
  
"You're Daddy's disgusting little cock sleeve." Hux grunted, panting as he leaned on top of the other, his balls heavy with cum and pressed up against the velvety soft skin of the supreme leader's round bottom. The degrading statement drove Kylo to tears yet again, reducing him to a sniffling little bitch of a fuck toy, impaled on the general's manhood.

"My sweet boy is just as tight as when I stole his innocence." It was true, Hux was indeed responsible for taking the young Queen's virginity. He couldn't help himself around such a beautiful whore. The flashbacks repeated constantly in his head whenever they made love, Kylo sobbing with pleasure and pain, his untouched little asshole bleeding as the powerful general violated him. "So absolutely filthy. I still remember the piercing scream from your dirty little mouth when I popped your cherry." The General muttered, chuckling darkly against his mate's pale skin, the tension building with every movement.

"I was young." Kylo added meekly, his voice breaking. He had nothing but adoration and respect for his firey tempered husband, who was significantly but not inappropriately older than him, although he felt a tinge of shame for allowing him into his body before marriage. He lifted his hips slightly in hopes that Hux would get on with fucking him so that he could finally rest. The redhead picked up his pace, but he still intended to torture the poor thing below him.

"Fuck," he muttered, pulling out and easily repositioning Kylo entirely and without warning, which was met with a yelp from the pregnant boy. "Hux! Be careful with me!" The brunette cried. "Quiet, bitch." The general scoffed and mounted his husband again, moaning at the completely different feeling of fucking him from behind. So indescribably heavenly. It was just what he needed to meet his release. With a deep, drawn out groan, the ginger haired man held onto his partner's hips as he came for a second time that evening, flooding his insides with thick, hot cum and kissing his neck to mark him.

"Daddy..." Kylo whispered against the pillow, exhausted and uncomfortable. Hux rearranged his guts on a daily basis, but not always twice or with that much passion. "Yes, my sleeping beauty?" The General smirked and pulled out of his lover slowly, watching as his seed oozed from Kylo's used, gaping hole. "It hurts." He choked out, slowly and carefully rolling onto his side with a wince in pain. "I know, baby boy. You're going to be so terribly sore from what Daddy did to you, my precious little one. Now hush. It's bedtime." He spoke gently, with soothing words and a patronizing tone, playing with the leader's hair to lull him to sleep, finally.

Kylo stared at his husband with hazy brown eyes, wrapping an arm around Hux' slender waist. He didn't show it, but good Lord, he was pissed. It wasn't fair, the way he was treated, especially in his current condition. All he could do right now was just be compliant to his hubby and sleep it off. "Goodnight, General." He yawned softly. The redhead couldn't help but smile and lean in to peck the other's forehead. "Goodnight, my Queen." He sighed. Some of the rough stuff was play, some was real, the lines could blur easily. Some of it was outright abuse. But at the end of the day, they loved each other dearly.  
  
With a snoring Kylo snuggled up to his chest, Hux rested one hand on that massive belly, unable to sleep. He was often plagued by insomnia, being the strict military leader he was, his life before fatherhood allowed him very little sleep so he had fallen accustomed to that. He supposed he should at least try, considering he couldn't sleep in tomorrow. Although Kylo was burdened with the physical hardship of carrying the children and maintaining the household, and even with the galaxy under their rule with the resistance virtually abolished, Hux undeniably had a lot on his plate too. It was stressful, and he took out that frustration on his mate. Not that he'd ever apologize, even when he was self aware, he genuinely didn't find anything wrong with it. His love and adoration made up for it, Kylo accepted that as well.  
  
As his hand traversed absentmindedly across the adorable mound that was the supreme leader's pregnant belly, the General blinked his eyes. Unless his lover was awake, he wasn't one to talk to himself or the babies. Sure, it was cute, but he didn't see a point apart from amusing Kylo. A tiny hand pushed firmly against the lower half of the brunette's rounded stomach, with more force than usual, and he awoke suddenly with a pained shriek. Who dared interrupt his slumber?

"You were too rough with me and it bothered them." Kylo mumbled with a pout, feeling the growing babies continue to squirm within him. If they were awake, he most likely would be too. "Mommy's sensitive, huh?" Hux teased.

"Yes." Kylo huffed, his brows furrowed in a frown. He wasn't in a playful mood. Even before the pregnancy, the supreme leader was constantly whining about something or another. It had been a while since he really gave his husband a piece of his mind, though, and he knew it was rather risky considering that wasn't his place.  
  
"You put them in me and then you're not even careful with us." He pouted, saying nothing of the way in which Hux threw him around like a punching bag. That he thought nothing lf. But it was how the general was so careless of the fact that his partner was now permanently exhausted and weak as a direct result of his actions. "You're as much a part of this as I am." He added, and the ginger growled. He recognized that, which should have been obvious, he pampered that belly with loving kisses and soft touches almost constantly! He adored those little unborn twins, who he knew would come out looking just like him. And yet, he refused to acknowledge the toll this was taking on poor Kylo. It was the life cycle, after all, and as the leader of the military fleet and a more dominant type of person in general, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it himself. He was pretty sure he physically couldn't anyway, Kylo was a special type of human male who had a womb and the ability to gestate life. So, that was his duty and Hux saw it in the simplest, most biologically factual way. They fucked without protection, his seed is strong and the supreme leader is young and fertile, so conception was inevitable. It wasn't a hard thing to do.  
  
"I know, baby." Hux muttered, sighing and pulling the raven haired boy closer. He really couldn't fight him on this, he had no leverage. "I'm sorry." It was incredibly rare to hear him apologize, even half heartedly. Kylo sniffled, less delicately, more of a snort, and tucked his face in his husband's shoulder. "You know I love you and our children with all of my heart and soul, I just... I still have to perform as a general, and sometimes it's so difficult letting go of work, I forget to stop and really cherish the fact that I'm a father." That was the best way the redhead could think to say something along the lines of 'I have my life outside of this, and you don't' without sounding completely patronizing.  
  
The brunette nodded in understanding, quickly placated by the general's explanation. It was good enough, arguing would only bring harm to the delicate conversation. "I get it, Hux. And you take care of me so well." Kylo whispered, enjoying holding and being held by his mate. The unborn twins were wakeful, but calm. "It's just that I don't feel...respected, at all. As your husband, or wife, and the mother of your children." Surely, love was more important in a marriage than a perfect balance of respect, and he did accept that this was his role. But he felt as if he deserved to be held in higher esteem.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, my darling Kylo Ren." Hux was quick to retort, in a gentle manner, while stroking the underside of his bump. Those delicate caresses were so casual and made Kylo absolutely melt. "You're the supreme leader of the galaxy. You may be a mother and becoming more incapable to actively rule as your pregnancy goes on, but when it comes down to it, you're our ruler. Even if I weren't your husband, which I'm eternally grateful to be, I'd treat you with the utmost respect. I worship you, my Queen." He was well aware of the effect such praise had on the supreme leader.

Kylo clung tighter onto his husband and gave a little noise of happiness. He just loved being praised. He was in no mood to get aroused, much too worn out to act on that again. It was an innocent pleasure, really. Part of it was that he was power hungry, but once you were supreme leader, there wasn't much left to hunger for. He just liked being reminded of it. Although words could be empty and actions spoke louder, when the general told him such things it more than made up for how he treated him like nothing. "Armie..." He cooed. That disgustingly sweet nickname was reserved for special moments. It made the general blush.  
  
"Oh, hush up Kylo." The ginger rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. He leaned his head on the pillow, finally getting sleepy. "You know it's true, I love you more than anything and the entire first order would be nothing if it weren't for you. You are powerful, my love. And you're carrying life. As I say it, I realize that the two aren't mutually exclusive." He thought aloud. The supreme leader had never been happier with himself than when his husband reassured him.  
  
Without further rambling, the two cuddled up closer together, Kylo's soft lips pressed to Hux's pale cheek and four steady heartbeats in perfect unison as they drifted off happily in each other's loving arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at writing canonverse so pls bear with me. I imagine they have like a huge private quarters on the finalizer that has everything that a nice house/apartment would, or they're stationed at starkiller base and it's more like a mansion. I'm just trying to make things seem consistent with the actual setting, but also domestic.
> 
> Also minor tw for some medical stuff as well as for panic attacks and discussion of mental illness. Don't worry, everyone is fine, Kylo just has a little freakout and Hux doesn't know how to deal with it.

When the General awoke, he found himself alone, without Kylo's warm presence beside him to ease him out of his dreams and into the day ahead. He almost always got up first, seeing as he had actual duties to attend to and Kylo had nothing to do but sit at his throne, literally and metaphorically. The redhead slowly dragged himself out of bed to groom himself, looking in the mirror above the bathroom sink and deciding not the shave the stubble that had accumulated over the past couple days. He'd always kept himself impeccably clean shaven, but maybe Kylo would like it. After dressing in a more casual version of his General's uniform, Hux made his way down the stairs to find Kylo in the kitchen. Something smelled amazing and it made his mouth water.  
  
"What are you doing, darling? You don't have to cook, you know someone can do that for us." He hugged the brunette from behind, hands resting above his bump as he nuzzled his neck. Sure, they had hired help at their disposal, maids and chefs and what have you, but Kylo always loved cooking for himself and his husband. Especially since he was becoming less and less of a terrifying first order commander and more of a stay at home mom. And Hux adored this domestic side of him.   
  
Kylo shrugged, keeping fairly quiet as he watched the bacon sizzle in the pan. He'd  been a vegetarian for all of his life, so he was obviously cooking for Hux. Breaking free from his partner's arms for a moment, he fetched a plate from the cabinet and more ingredients from the fridge, silent as he bustled about the kitchen in all his pregnant glory. "Are you in a bad mood, Kylo?" The General inquired in a gentle tone.  
  
Resisting the urge to snap at him, the supreme leader shook his head. He really wasn't in a bad mood, he just felt odd today. Lots of kicking from the babies, strange cravings, a pounding headache, and a stuffy nose on top of it all had woke him up two hours ago. Still, being the immature piece of work he was, he didn't answer his husband's question with words. Hux didn't push it, he understood Kylo's ways of communication by now and simply admired his beauty while he cooked. There was a little bruise along his cheekbone, and the ginger knew he had put it there. It made him even more gorgeous, in his eyes. Kylo never thought of himself as battered or mistreated, but kept in his place.   
  
After a few minutes, he placed a plate in front of Hux and sat across from him. "If I were in a bad mood, do you think I'd make that all for you?" The brunette asked, though it was more of a statement, his expression stoic. Raising an eyebrow, the General shook his head and glanced down at the breakfast his darling had prepared for him. Bacon, an omelette, potatoes and toast. It certainly didn't say anything less than 'I love you so much I'm going to cook a dead animal for you'. "Well thank you, my love. Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"Already did." Kylo said, matter-of-factly, in his deep voice. "I just didn't want you to see me like that." It was a joke, with some truth behind it. Kylo's eating habits had changed drastically ever since he got pregnant, he inhaled a carton of ice cream, a jar of pickles and three cheese sandwiches before his husband had even woken up. It wasn't exactly graceful, and that's how he liked to appear around the father of his children.  
  
"I'm sure I've seen worse." Hux retorted before absolutely destroying his breakfast. His appetite, although no match for Kylo's, was ravenous, and nothing was better than his love's own cooking as opposed to some servant girl's. The supreme leader watched, his lips curling up into something resembling a smile as he admired the handsome man across from him. He wanted to laze around and cuddle up with his husband.

"Are you busy today, general?" He questioned, blinking his big brown eyes towards the ginger. He planned on just staying at home in their quarters today.  
  
Hux looked to his pregnant love with a very light scowl on his face, it seemed to be his natural expression. "What kind of question is that, Kylo? Of course I'm busy." He stated, before realizing what Kylo might have wanted and feeling bad about speaking so harshly. "But I'll always make time for you, my love. If you're feeling up to it, you can accompany me to the command shuttle." He offered.   
  
Sudden rage bubbled up inside Kylo and he felt the need to both sob uncontrollably and start smashing plates. He could barely control his emotions as it is, and now pregnant, his husband's seemingly uncaring words really took a toll on him. "I just want to snuggle with you but you're always working when there's not even anything for you to do right now and I - I need you more than anyone else does!" He admitted tearfully, trying to yell though his words came out more squeaky than intended.   
  
Even Hux, who was known to lay his hands on his partner in an abusive way, couldn't possibly be so cold as to not give into such desperate pleas. "Oh, sweetheart..." He began with a sigh.  
  
"Don't patronize me!" Kylo snapped, standing from the table to clear his husband's plate. It was hard not to treat him like a child when he was acting like one.   
  
"I'm not, I'm not," The general insisted, trying to stay calm. They hadn't been fighting with each other lately, usually he would just hit Kylo and it would all be settled. That wouldn't go over well here and now, though. Still, neither of them had the patience for a real argument. As strange as that may sound, it took energy to fight.   
  
"I'm trying to tell you, baby, that I'm here for you. Anything you need. Come with me and I'll keep you company. You and the twins matter more to me than anything. I just can't stay home all day with you and you know that." Hux got up again, approaching Kylo as he stood at the sink.  
  
The brunette gulped and nodded. He did know all too well that the First Order, hell, the entire Galaxy depended on the father of his children. Recently, they'd both been laying low and ruling over the masses from behind the scenes, but Hux still had to show up and do his job. "You're so hardworking." He murmured, hiding his face in the General's shoulder although he was taller than him by three inches. "My handsome man, protecting the galaxy." His body trembled and he began to cry again.   
  
Frowning sympathetically, Hux lifted Kylo's chin to look him in the eye. Normally his reaction to Kylo's fragile emotionality would be corporal punishment. He'd been everything but affectionate with his sweetheart, and that wasn't right. For the moment, he resisted the urge to slap him clean across the face. "Hey now, pretty thing. Hush." The redhead leaned in and kissed his mate's tears away as they streamed down his flushed cheeks, snaking his toned arms around that big belly of his. "My precious queen...please don't cry. It really does make Daddy sad to see Mama cry. You're so beautiful, my lovely. Kieran and Sinead would hate to see Mama upset."   
  
Those sweet words only drove Kylo to sob louder, collapsing into his husband's arms and gripping the fabric of his clothing. Hux gently rocked him and patted his back while he waited for him to calm down, but that didn't happen. A meltdown was inevitable. Kylo was overwhelmed in every sense of the word. The unborn children inside him kicked repeatedly as a response to stress, and the supreme leader broke down at the General's feet.

This wasn't some little tantrum Kylo threw when something didn't go his way. That could be dealt with. This was a full fledged panic attack

Hux had witnessed these fits of hysteria before and he was terrified because didn't know what to do about it. It pained him to see his love like this. 

Kylo struggled to breathe, clinging onto his husband for dear life. This was a regular occurrence now that he could no longer take his psych meds.  
  
"Come on, Kylo. Come on, hon." Hux muttered as he carried his husband back to bed.His pleas were in vain. It was mostly to comfort himself.   
  
When he laid Kylo down, he squeezed his hand and watched as his body heaved with every choked, gasping sob. The babies were pounding their feet inside him, and he felt like screaming. Something told him that the children were fine, but he felt so weak. "Help me!" He shrieked, his hands shaking and his long dark hair soaked with sweat.   
  
Wide eyed, Hux took no time in calling for a doctor to report to their quarters, immediately. There were several skilled medical professionals aboard the ship, and the supreme leader's health was a top priority.   
  
Almost instantly, a doctor and a team of several nurses and medical droids were brought to their aid. Kylo still had trouble calming down, but was subdued for the time being, and examined. It was evident that his husband had indeed been very rough with him, and while the general looked on, concerned, he was proud, in a sick way, to hear that. The brunette was so embarrassed.   
  
Just to make sure the twins were developing properly, some imaging was done. Seeing his little ones again was lovely, he'd just wished it had been upon his request rather than in an emergency.   
  
"Physically, you're in fine health, supreme leader. It sounds like you've been having severe panic attacks and your children are a little overactive. There's not much we can do other than have you take it easy, so I'm putting you on bedrest until further notice." The doctor stated.  
  
Kylo nodded, staying silent through it all and rubbing his belly lovingly. To some, bedrest sounded like a terrible prescription, but sleeping and snuggling was all he felt like doing anyway.  
  
"If it's not out of line, I suggest your husband be more careful with you."  Hux shot a glare at her. That was none of anyone's business but his own. Before he could retort, Kylo spoke up in his deep, soft voice.  
  
"He's good to me. If I had a problem with the way I was treated, I would let him know. I'm not helpless." He said firmly, avoiding eye contact with the doctor and looking up at his always stoic General. God, how he loved that man.   
  
Hux placed a hand on Kylo's shoulder to remind him of his loving presence. "You are out of line,  doctor. You said there's nothing wrong with him medically, it's just anxiety and his first pregnancy is tiring him out. Now, am I wrong?" The ginger stared her down, and Kylo nuzzled his hand.   
  
Shaking her head, the doctor sighed. "That is my diagnosis, yes."  
  
"Then why does it matter if I'm "careful" with him? You're ridiculous if you think he's being abused in any way." Hux spat, defensively. "I love him."  
  
"He loves me." Kylo added. They were both aware of the dynamics of their relationship, it wasn't like he had stockholm syndrome or anything. He was okay with being thrown around and practically raped and he'd even admit it if he had to. Now that he was no longer crying, he instead felt rather annoyed. Not with his husband, but with that patronizing doctor. "So it seems I'll be alright. For the safety of me and my babies, I'll follow your orders for bedrest. Thank you doctor." The supreme leader, who was not subject to question, dismissed her and her team.  
  
Hux sat beside him in bed and leaned down to kiss his stomach. "You scared me, darling. I'm just glad the three of you are okay."   
  
"Yeah." Kylo murmured, nodding slowly. "She also said they're just overactive and that can do a number on me but again, nothing we can do about that."

"Of course." The General agreed, looking around the room and then back at his husband. He supposed that although minor, a medical event like this was reason to lay low for the day. "There must be something we can do about these panic attacks you're having, though, dear."   
  
Biting his lip, Kylo reached for Hux's hand. He'd cried himself out for today.  
  
"I'm just...emotional. Before the pregnancy I used to take antidepressants and mood stabilizers and stuff to calm me down, now I can't anymore and I get so upset sometimes and I feel so bad because you don't know what to do. And obviously I'm not able to take those meds anymore." The brunette explained, hugging his massive belly.

"So this just you not being able to control your emotions? We already have a cure for that, I thought. Are you telling me I could have been beating it out of you the whole time?" His husband was a crybaby, an overgrown toddler, that was all there was to it.

"No, Hux. You've seen me bitch out and you've seen at my worst. You know which is which and you know which I can't control." 

This was what Kylo meant. If he was acting up, sure, he'd take a slap on the face. But there was a difference between being put in his place for a hissy fit and soothing or even preventing his anxiety attacks.

The difference was the latter was nearly impossible without medication. 

The general stared blankly down at Kylo, confused and frustrated. It sounded like he was trying to convey that he was genuinely emotionally unstable, not just immature and oversensitive.

Either way, he loved him. This was just so difficult. 

"I know that you can't control it, I just don't know why."

"It's called "I'm mentally ill", fucker!" Kylo nearly exclaimed. How was that not apparent? Perhaps because until recently, his meds had regulated it so well.

"Oh. Well..." Hux was kind of at a loss. He'd say time and time again that he loved his husband no matter what and it would always be true. Still, even after knowing him for so long, he really had no idea. "I don't know what to make of that. I don't think any differently of you, darling."

Exhausted, the expectant mother closed his eyes. He was too drained for this.

"That's...you don't have to make anything of it, Hux. Just understand it."

"I do now." The ginger kissed his lover's forehead.

"Fucking...fine. Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Chapter 5 is here. It's a bit of a short chapter, but heavy on the angst and very important to the story. Here's some backstory too! If you wwre at all hoping that Hux might be nicer, too bad lol

Kylo stared up at the ceiling. He honestly assumed his husband had prior knowledge of the diagnoses that he'd been living with for nearly his entire life. He needed more than just empty words of reassurance. It felt half hearted and dismissive, to say something so superficial after a major revelation from the person you'd spend the rest of your life with.  
  
Hux meant it when he told Kylo he didn't think differently him. It wasn't such a big deal in his eyes. Everyone had their issues. Now there was a reason behind the way he acted, and after blaming his lover for his sensitivity and unstable moods for so long, he regretted not learning sooner.  
  
That wasn't to say he'd change how he treated him when he felt he needed an attitude adjustment.  
  
The brunette broke the awkward silence that had been dividing them for several minutes. The last thing he wanted to do right now was fight, but for some reason he loved provoking his husband.  
  
"You don't understand. You couldn't. Just because I say something that you were unaware of and you...accept it, doesn't mean you "get" it. But that's okay. You don't have to."  
  
The General knew not to feed the fire. This was no time to argue. Shifting to lay beside him on the comfort of their spacious mattress, he reached his arms out to wrap around Kylo's wide hips. The supreme leader covered his naked chest with a bedsheet, leaving his belly exposed.  
  
"I've been in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Of course I understand. I know everything about you, my darling, why do you insist that I don't? You're my reason for living. I see everything you do. I know everything you love and hate. I know that ever since you and I first fell asleep in each other's arms, you couldn't sleep any other way." Hux stopped himself before his little speech became any more sappy than it already was, remembering that's what triggered his heavily pregnant husband to break down in the first place.  
  
Tears welled up in Kylo's soulful eyes. Before meeting Hux, he felt so unlovable. He accepted it as fact that no one could ever have such deep feelings for him in the way he did others. Soon after they met, the General showed him he was his entire world, and only then did he feel important. Love shouldn't be difficult, you should never have to beg someone to be in your life and if you do, they don't care about you. Afer a pattern of self doubt and a string of failed would-have-beens, Hux was the only person, who he never had to worry about, the only one he could truly let his guard down for. He felt important and beautiful whenever he was around.  
  
"No one knows everything about anyone." Kylo murmured, cupping Hux' pale face and kissing him gently.  
  
In fact, if anyone could know every single little detail about a person's life down to the inner machinations of their mind, it had to be the supreme leader himself. Since so much of his energy was going towards the growing children inside him, his intuitive gifts had been weak recently, though when the force was strong within him, he could read his husband's thoughts. Now, Hux wasn't the same tortured soul as he was. He had his flaws, his dark side, an imperfect relationship with his family, but compared to Kylo's mysterious history of heartbreak and trauma, the general was a pretty normal dude.  
  
The redhead savored the taste of his love's lips on his, caressing the side of his swollen stomach.  
  
"Now I don't have mastery of the force like you do, my love, but I thought you could read minds." He replied somewhat playfully. Kylo wasn't wrong. For him, it was impossible to know literally everything about someone. But he was as close as an ordinary person could get.  
  
The younger man nodded slowly,  "When I'm inside your head...all I see is myself." Was his own egotism clouding his perception, or was it real? "In your thoughts I'm much more beautiful than I really am. I see our future. We have so many little ones... they're all healthy, and strong, and smart. And happy." He mused, a smile finding it's way onto his gloomy face.  
  
"Am I right, General?"

Hux placed a protective hand on Kylo's bump, circling his thumb around his navel. He couldn't have been more correct in his interpretation. "Yes, my dear. You are all I think about, so my point stands. I know everything about you."  
  
Looking down at how his partner was adoring his tummy again, the raven haired boy sighed. He knew him when his moods had been artificially stabilized with the help of pharmaceuticals. "So you thought." He muttered, running a hand through the general's soft, copper hair.  
  
Hux enjoyed the gentle touch and buried his face in the crook of Kylo's neck as they laid together. One had to remember how petite the redhead was compared to the mother of his children. It was rather adorable.  
  
"But I do. I know all there is to know about you, darling." He repeated like a broken record. "A diagnosis doesn't mean a thing to me. Words are just words, you're human just like everyone else and none of us are flawless."  
  
Now, that bit was rather offputting. "Hux..." The younger man began with a frown. He knew it wasn't his husband's intention, but that made him feel worse. "Do you realize how invalidating that is? I'm telling you the reason behind my... outbursts, I suppose, to help you understand, and you're telling me it's not real."  
  
Ignoring Kylo's griping, the stubborn general was quick to reply. "I remember the first time I saw you cry." It had been the day they met, actually. Years ago, not many, but a couple. And neither of them had changed in any way since then except falling madly in love with each other as time passed. "It was when Sn-" He stopped himself. That was a forbidden name aboard this ship.  
  
"When you were new to the First Order. We all knew your powers would be put to much better use here. The dark side of the force rages within you, my love, it always has." He reminisced about those early days.

When they met, Kylo was still a teenager, nearing twenty. So young, so vulnerable, and with so much potential. Not to mention easy on the eyes, sensitive, intelligent, and oddly warm. Hux just had to have him. Likewise, the future leader found himself obsessed with the general's ways, his unquestionable authority, strict demeanor and charming good looks. He grew dependent on him. Hux acknowledged that and manipulated his emotions to his own advantage.

After several months of living in each other's presence, working together to govern the First Order, and pining for one another, the two became a pair. There was no exact point in time when they officially decided to couple, it was organic and gradual. Eventually they were wedded, of course, but prior to marriage, the closest thing they had to an anniversary must have been when Hux stole Kylo's purity with dubious consent. And what a moment that was. 

The ginger general had never been one for romance or even sex previous to meeting the mysterious young force user. But being with Kylo awakened something unknown in him, a newfound fulfillment suddenly gave meaning to his empty life. That feeling was called love. Sometimes he expressed it with his fists, sometimes with his cock, and sometimes with genuine affection. Though undeniably evil, he was still human.

"But you were given an order you couldn't handle. You didn't have it in you to kill. I saw you sobbing in a back hallway, little Ben Solo, curled up in a ball, weeping like an infant, tears dripping down his pretty face."  
  
Kylo's eyes went wide and he gripped his husband's wrist. White hot rage rose inside of the galaxy's evil queen, spreading throughout his weakened body. It took all of his strength not to harness the power of the force and slam his partner against the wall. Not even Snoke had ever referred to him as that. The last person to utter that name had been his father. It shook the supreme leader down to his core. That name wasn't to be spoken by anyone. Hux knew that, he intended to provoke, to prove his point.  
  
"Don't you call me that. Ever. That's not who I am." He snapped, holding his stomach defensively. "That boy is dead. I killed him before you ever met me."  
  
The General sneered with sick pleasure. "And for that I commend you, master Ren." He purred, kissing Kylo's chin. "But you're still as weak as you were. You always will be."  
  
That he knew, and that was all Ben Solo was. A weak, fragile, broken little boy, with a big heart and an orphan soul, a prodigy of the force, to be taken advantage of and ruined by the true evil of the First Order. His children would be gifted, but nonetheless, born tainted by an undying darkness that had only grown on him.  
  
Completely destitute, heartbroken, Kylo stared helplessly at the man he'd given himself to. He had nothing to say when such ruthless things came from the mouth of his husband. He had thought his tears depleted, but that couldn't be the case. The supreme leader trembled, holding tightly onto his mate as he sobbed in silence. He hated himself. He had failed everyone. He'd let down his family, disappointed the supreme leader before him, and he felt as he'd failed his citizens somehow, despite being a powerful leader. Even his husband seemed disgusted with him. With his big heart, all he could do was strive to be the best mother to these little babies.  
  
"Go on, my beautiful boy." The commander hushed, fondling the swollen belly that contained the heirs to the First Order. "Cry. Like the fucking child you are. It's all you ever do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark queen of the galaxy and his abusive ginger space Daddy are back! This chapter is, you guessed it, a lot of fighting and smut. Pregnancy won't stop Kylo from getting freaky. As always, tw for abuse and just really intense themes??

Kylo Ren was nearing the end of the second trimester of pregnancy, and the third and final stage was soon approaching. 

Things at home were the same as they'd always been, he couldn't complain. As for the order of the galaxy, he'd stepped away from the metaphorical podium for a little while and let his husband, the general, take the reins. Hux had wanted that all along, and they'd come to a mutual agreement that it would be best for their family and ultimately the first order.

So, with his duties as supreme leader put on hold indefinitely, the young knight was demoted to the role of housewife. Not that he minded, not at all. Sleeping and cooking all day was a fine way to live, waiting for Hux to arrive home every evening was the most difficult part. The general had been stressed, and Kylo was responsible for relieving that frustration through any means necessary.

As Hux walked through the armored door to their chambers one night, he found his love splayed out in the nude across their bed, in all his pregnant beauty. Kylo had anticipated this very moment for hours. Almost instantly, the general pounced on him, desire in his eyes. Not only lust, love too, but primarily so. That carnal hunger that got the best of them at the most inappropriate times, and now they were free to act upon it. 

"Welcome home, Daddy." The brunette purred, wrapping his legs around his husband as he let him have at him.

The redhead buried his face in his lover's broad chest, what once were firm muscles now a pair of heaving tits, and held both sides of his belly. "My beautiful queen." He muttered, breathing warm air against Kylo's leaking nipple, causing him to moan. 

The mother-to-be's heavy breasts had been aching all day, even more annoying than the kicking from the twins. "I'm so sore, Daddy." He whined. Hux looked up at him from the heavenly pillow he'd made of his bosom and cocked a brow. "Oh, is that so? Poor thing, you. Daddy will take care of that, my sweet angel." Or would he? Deciding it'd be a bit of fun to toy with Kylo's raging hormones, the general ignored his pleas and started pressing kisses everywhere but his engorged chest. His round tummy received a gentle massage and his neck was soon covered in lovebites, but still his breasts were left alone. 

"Hux, please don't tease me." He cried, choking on his words. "One minute I'm dripping like a faucet and then I'm all swollen." 

"Shh, hush now, precious thing. Daddy's had a long day, you want to be a good boy and help Daddy, right?" Hux cooed, his bony hands squeezing the pale young boy's curvy hips. 

Kylo could only nod his head, groaning softly in discomfort. He hadn't been able to let down his milk by imagining the sound of babies crying, and embarrassingly enough, his nipples were too thick to fit in a pump. But he had to put his needs aside and take care of his husband. Reaching up, he began to unbutton the ginger's starched black shirt, kissing at his collarbones as he did. "You're so skinny." He mumbled, stroking his toned chest. He couldn't wait until the babies came and he would be able to carry Hux around, and ride him. He missed participating in sex in that way.

The General sneered, fondling Kylo's heavily pregnant yet still muscular body. His lover was a beast of a man, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't always been slightly jealous. "But I can still throw you around like a ragdoll." He replied, never letting his mate forget who was in charge here. 

"Oh, I know you can, General." With a sigh, Kylo continued to undress his husband. His tits were still bothering him. When his milk built up, at first it was just pressure, but then it got to hurting, and letting that happen was just cruel. 

"Please." The brunette whispered, holding the older man by the waist once he'd stripped him down to his boxers. He didn't know what could be done about it, he'd never felt this full. 

Leaning on top of his partner, Hux frowned, mocking sympathy for the overwhelmed young thing. "What, are you going to cry because you need to be milked like some animal?" He spat.

"Insolent bitch." He muttered, giving one side of his chest a firm slap. It did more harm than help.

The younger man gasped, his breasts bouncing at the touch. Just like his unpredictable moods, this was out of his control. "You can hit me anywhere, j-just not there. Please, Hux." He begged the merciless general, who shook his head. Nope. He was going to push Kylo to the edge until he was flooded with hormones to the point of spilling out. 

"If you're really that desperate, why don't you show me?" Hux's gaze fell upon those lovely lips of Kylo's, and he stroked his chin gently with a thumb. This wasn't fair, the pregnant boy thought, but oh, it was more than that in the General's perspective. Without a word, he slowly and carefully shifted to lay between the ginger's legs. It wasn't easy, his massive stomach restricted him greatly. 

"No no, on the floor, like a good boy." Hux instructed, tugging down his drawers to release his cock. Eight inches, uncut, just the right thickness to make Kylo choke. 

Biting back a whimper, the brunette complied, his knees buckling under his own weight as he knelt at the bedside. It wasn't that he wasn't willing or even eager to service his husband, he'd just been looking forward to having his needs met first. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, curling his tongue gently along the tip of the general's erection. 

The ginger let out a moan, gripping a lock of dark, curly hair and clenching his teeth. "Those fucking lips." He murmured, which only encouraged Kylo to take him into his wet, warm mouth. Hux tasted so good, so clean. And deepthroating was no task for the raven haired boy. Soon enough, he was bobbing his head as he sucked, plump lips sliding up and down the length and his face buried in a bush of bright red curls. It was almost enough to ignore the pain in his breasts.

As he'd said, it had been a long day. It wouldn't take much to bring Hux to climax. Kylo knew this, but he'd never half ass a blowjob. As his husband's dick brushed up against the back of his throat, his eyes rolled back in his head and he tightened his soft lips just slightly around the base, drool dripping down his chin. 

"If only you could see yourself now. So pregnant, slobbering around my cock. And you always look so pretty with my cum on your face. But good boys swallow, don't they?" Hux stroked his lover's long hair in a gentler manner as he came closer and closer to his release. Nodding obediently, Kylo darted his tongue out to lick and lap along the entirety of his husband's manhood. He'd take his seed however, down his throat, across his face, on his tits and belly. Such a slut for the general's cum. Without warning, the ginger began to thrust, fucking the younger man's mouth with fervor and desire. "Fuck, fuck, ohhh dear God, yes." He groaned out, his cock throbbing as he burst, spilling his seed onto his mate's tongue. 

Kylo shivered when the warm, salty substance filled his mouth, swallowing happily like he'd done thousands of times before. Pulling away with a loud pop, he kissed the tip of husband's soft dick and rested his head on his knee. "Thank you, Daddy." He purred, stretching out a little. Getting back up onto the bed in his condition wasn't the easiest, but he did eventually, and hugged Hux tightly. The redhead pulled away with a sour expression. He still wasn't satisfied. "That looks terribly painful." He commented at the sight of Kylo's engorged tits, becoming more red and swollen with milk by the minute.

It was indeed, but he knew that the general was only teasing and wouldn't help him out. What could he do? Cry about it, of course. Gritting his teeth, Kylo sniffled and gave a little whine. "Don't be cruel. You love me, don't you?"

"Oh, darling, of course I do. I simply wanted to push you to this point so I could have the pleasure of seeing it." Hux cooed, lightly cupping one of his husband's massive breasts, warm to the touch. "You're so pathetic, Kylo."

The former supreme leader pressed into the touch desperately, his lip quivering as he cried.

Luckily for him, being so upset triggered his hormones, and it was enough to make his milk let down. Less of a leaky faucet, more of a free flowing fountain. "Ooh..." He moaned in relief, making a mess of his husband's hands and letting it drip down his belly. Hux licked it from his fingers with a proud smirk. "Yes, there we go. What a beautiful Mama." He purred, leaning in to suck from his lover's teat and teasing his nipple with his tongue. "Our babies are going to be so healthy." He whispered around Kylo's breast before pulling away.

The pregnant boy covered the lower half of his chest with his hands, rather embarrassed when his milk wouldn't stop coming. He'd been bottling his excess, but didn't have one handy nearby. "What do I do?" He cried, concerned about making an awful mess of their silk bedsheets.

Growling in frustration, the general tugged Kylo up by the arms and dragged him to their washroom, where he shoved him onto his knees in front of the bathtub. His patience was wearing very thin. "Since you're apparently no use as a cock holster right now, I'm just going to have to milk your tits like the depraved animal you are until you remember how to be a good slut for Daddy again." He leaned above Kylo and reached to grab at his chest, milk spraying everywhere.

The brunette moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure as his husband handled him so roughly. He just wanted to fuck, but then again he hadn't been getting his way too often lately. "Hux, please, I've been waiting all night to have you inside me." He pleaded, holding onto his stomach when he was forced in an uncomfortable position. If this was the only way to relieve all the milk he'd been producing, then so be it. "I am, I'm Daddy's little whore."

"Prove it. Show me." Hux ordered in his cold, demanding tone, his thumbs teasing Kylo's swollen nipples. Of course he too wanted to make love to his darling mate, but torturing him first was half the fun of it.

"Didn't I? Was I not laying there spread out and ready for you the minute you came home?" The former supreme leader nearly shouted as he struggled out of the general's grip in a rare moment of defiance. Hux had thought that during these years together, he'd beaten and fucked out any fight that might be left in Kylo Ren. Perhaps he thought wrong.

"That doesn't mean you get to complain about your tits hurting. Deal with it." The redhead spat, but let him go. "Better yet, I'm helping you, aren't I?"

Kylo stared deeply into his husband's eyes, his chest heaving as he breathed. It really did something to him when Hux was so mean. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted you to take out all your frustrations on me."

A fist flew swiftly past his eyes to strike him in the face, and he fell back down again, gripping the edge of the bathtub. Hux was not having this attitude of his. "What's that, Kylo? You like it when I beat the shit out of you?" The lines between bsdm and abuse were so blurred for them nowadays.

Blood trickled from his nose, past his plump lips and down his chin. All he could do was nod his head. "Yes, General." Kylo murmured, holding his stomach defensively. Anywhere but there. He knew his husband would never, still he crossed his arms over his bump.

Hux crouched down to face the mother of his children, two fingers under his jaw. "I've been taking it so easy on you, young one. Just wait until our babies are born. I'm going to show you a world of pain. And that's not a threat, my dear. It's a promise." He spoke.

The former supreme leader gazed up at Hux with pleading eyes, wanting nothing more in this moment than to be torn apart by that cock. "I love it when Daddy hurts me." He purred. The look on his pretty, bloody face said it all. Who was truly sick, the one who took pleasure in beating his husband, or he who received it more than happily?

He struggled to lift himself from the floor, but Hux forced him back down again. "If you act like a bitch, you're going to get fucked like one." The ginger general spread Kylo's legs apart, trapping his lips in a kiss as he rammed into him. Gasping into the embrace, the boy shivered at not only at his husband penetrating him so suddenly, but at the sensation of the cold porcelain bathtub against his back. "Is this what you wanted, little one?" Hux whispered in a husky voice, kissing his husband's neck.

Kylo cried out in pain, rolling his hips to fuck himself on his lover's cock and bringing his hands up to wrap around his neck. Hux only smirked. "Yes, there we go. My precious boy, putting up a fight." He encouraged, thrusting deeply into the inviting warmth of his pregnant mate's insides.

Growling, Kylo's grip became tighter and he clamped down onto Hux's manhood. It was all play, he knew this was his husband's weakness. The redhead moaned softly as his breathing was restricted, but he continued fucking the brunette ruthlessly, the two struggling for power and control over the situation.

"This is what Daddy wants too." He muttered, choking the general to heighten the tension growing in their loins. "I didn't want to fight tonight. You know I can't stand your games. I just wanted to fuck when you got home but you make everything so complicated." His legs locked around his waist to bring him closer.

"But my darling," Hux managed to speak, gasping, his cock throbbing within Kylo's tight walls. "It can never be so simple. You're so beautiful when I rile you up."

"And you're so beautiful when you shut your fucking mouth, Hux." Grinding his hips against his husband's the best he could at six months pregnant, the knight dug his thumbs into his jaw in frustration. It was enough to make the redhead's eyes roll back in his head and he whimpered as he came, flooding Kylo's guts with semen.

Kylo wanted to maintain his composure, but that sweet, burning feeling of being filled to the brim with his husband's cum caused the younger man to swallow his pride and let himself go, coating their stomachs with his release. He relaxed his hold around Hux's neck and stared him straight in those hazy eyes. "Don't pull out." He ordered in his deep, soft voice. The general moaned, swiping his finger along his own chest and forcing it past Kylo's lips. The brunette eagerly complied, licking his cum off his husband's digit. "Taste yourself, baby boy. What a mess you've made. But Daddy doesn't mind." He praised, his dick going soft inside his love.

Licking his lips, Kylo batted his eyelashes seductively. "Daddy's turn." He cooed, gently kissing Hux's lips before lifting himself off of his cock and slowly climbing off of his lap. He got on his knees to present himself, his dripping, puckered hole on display.

Hux leaned forward, holding Kylo's round asscheeks apart and teasing the rim of his swollen entrance before shoving his tongue inside to explore his walls. His legs shaking, the pregnant boy hummed in pleasure. Being eaten out was such a delight, such an indulgence, and he made his husband do it when he was angry with him to win back his affection.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned in a soft, drawn out whisper as Hux's warm, wet tongue entered his body, sliding along his insides and lapping up his own spunk. "You're so nasty, Daddy. The things you do to me."

Exploring every inch of each other's bodies on the bathroom floor after a domestic dispute was not beyond the couple's station, in fact such ugly situations could be expected of them. Late into the night, the redheaded man buried his face between the plush cheeks of Kylo's bottom, until the two passed out, curled up with each other on the cold tile, absolutely content with their dysfunctional life.


	7. Chapter 7

Eight months, one week, four days.

Kylo had been told before that twins often came early, so he and Hux were prepared for anything.

As he laid in his chambers, his husband standing protectively beside him, the former supreme leader of the first order moaned in discomfort. He'd become enormous with their unborn children, barely able to move or fit into any of his old clothing.

It seemed as though he became weaker with each passing day, and Hux grew stronger, more powerful in his role of Supreme Leader. While his beautiful mate meditated, napped, and ate chocolate ice cream like it was his job, the ginger was victorious in wiping out any trace of resistance remaining in the galaxy. Neither he nor Kylo could bear the thought of raising children in a world where those deplorable rebel scum were alive and well.

"I can hear the children's thoughts." The knight spoke up after a long period of his trademarked stoic silence, startling Hux. Being devoid of it's powers, the general used to tell his spouse to shut up about the force, what once seemed like a fairy tale was now fascinating to him. He'd learned to be more patient with Kylo. Things were calmer at home, for the good of their family.

"And what are they thinking about, my Queen?" He enquired, gloved fingers running along the curve of the brunette's stomach.

"How much they love their Daddy, even though he's force-null." He teased, shifting as much as he physically could and guiding the redhead's hand a little lower. "No. They're asking me when we can meet." The answer to that, he didn't know. Soon, he hoped. "I told them when the force allows for it. Us mortals cannot control it, only manipulate it."

Nodding as he listened, Hux patted the underside of the massive bump which contained their two precious babies. Even if he couldn't hear them like Kylo did, he got to see them weekly on the most advanced ultrasound machine in the galaxy. "Your mother is exhausted, my darlings, you've ought to come out soon."

Suddenly, a wave of pain shocked Kylo's body, and he gasped, squeezing his general's hand ever so tightly. His first contraction. The twins were coming. "Of course they listen to you and not me." He muttered, breathing deeply.

Hux's eyes went wide, though he stayed calm. "I'll call the doctor." Sure, they were prepared for the birth, but didn't exactly have a plan.

"No," The younger man protested. It was only one contraction, it could have been false, the next was likely over ten minutes away. "No doctor, not yet."

Grimacing slightly, the new Supreme Leader of the First Order looked down at his spouse who was clearly struggling. "Don't tell me you want to attempt this without medical intervention." He sneered.

Kylo shook his head. It wasn't like that, he found those who did that ridiculous. But Hux was overreacting. "N-Not until they're five minutes apart. I'm not even technically in labor yet."

"Yes you are in fucking labor!" Hux all but shouted. As far as he knew, contractions meant the babies were on their way.

"This is no time to argue." Kylo couldn't believe his husband's nerve sometimes. Gripping the bedsheets, he groaned. Why this had to be so slow, he hadn't the slightest idea. And he'd be doing this so many times. Hopefully it'd get easier. "I hope you're proud of yourself for doing this to me." He was merely poking fun, unknown to him how Hux reveled in seeing him like this.

Stroking his thumb along the back of his dearest's soft hand to soothe him, the redhead nodded. "Oh, I am. I've made a proper wife out of you." He chuckled.

Face flushed, the knight sighed heavily. He supposed that's what he was, but he enjoyed it. "I love you, Hubby." He stared up at the general in adoration, so impatient to meet the twins who he knew had firey hair just like his. That man, and their family, had his entire heart.

"I love you too wifey, now birth those babies like you were meant to." He encouraged, gently brushing at the fabric of Kylo's robes to cause the stretchy fabric panel at his hip to fall to the side. His body was so strong, primed for childbirth. "You're going to do so well, you were made for this."

"Keep telling me that." Kylo breathed out. It sounded sarcastic, but he honestly meant it. It wasn't a secret that words of praise did a lot for him.

Grateful for the opportunity to shower his partner with compliments, Hux smirked as he knelt down at the bedside. "Just imagine holding our tiny little babies in your arms, pretty Mama. They're going to be gorgeous like you, with your big brown eyes, and strong with the force. You're going to be so... in awe, that you made those precious little things. Created two lives. I only fucked 'em into you."

The sentiment made the brunette laugh just a bit, as much as he could right now. That was indeed true, he did all the hard work and was glad his husband recognized that. But the ginger wasn't finished.

"My beautiful wife, doing the most beautiful thing a wife can, bearing the fruits of our union. It suits you very well, my darling." He purred, sneaking a hand up to grasp Kylo's breast. It only made sense that stimulating such a sensitive part of the body expedited and eased the birthing process.

Whimpering at the touch, Kylo was taken aback by another contraction. It had been seven minutes, if he recalled correctly. "Fuck, fuck fuck!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That language doesn't become you, my love." Hux scolded, his reaction almost instinctive. Sometimes he was surprised by his own coldness at the wrong moments.

Typical. The knight clasped the smaller man's hand so tight he could have broken a bone if he so intended. "Well excuse me, Sir, but I'm about to have your fucking babies, so I'll say whatever I want." He growled.

The strictly authoritative redhead raised an eyebrow and frowned at the moody young thing's defiance. "You speak as if I'm not going to discipline you right after you're finished with this." Once again, not a threat. A promise.

That shut Kylo up real fast, his brown eyed gaze falling to the floor. He knew that the moment the newborn children fell asleep after being fed, he'd receive a beating for all the times he'd acted up during his pregnancy and his husband couldn't do much about it. Sure, a slap in the face or a punch in the jaw was quite common. Even a spanking could be done without harm. But he hadn't been thoroughly battered for nearly nine months. Hux looked forward to it.

"That's right. The only sounds out of you should be those of your pain as you bring my children into the world. No filthy words like that."

Nodding obediently, Kylo desperately gripped Hux's hand again, silent until his third contraction ripped through his body. No, it had only been four minutes, much too soon. Wasn't that a good thing? Like every mother, he wanted this to go quickly, but he was unsure just how ready he was to endure the grueling pain of active labor and delivery. So soon, and so strong.

Without having to be told, Hux called for the doctor. Weeks prior, he'd introduced a strict protocol for the birth of the twins that stated the event cause no commotion aboard the Finalizer. It was to be calm and peaceful and private, taking place in their chambers rather than the medical ward. None other but their personal doctor, small team of skilled nurses and the necessary medical droids be present. Kylo would show off the babies and let everyone meet the heirs to the first order after the new family had gotten some much needed rest and time together.

Their physician, a human, who specialized in obstetrics, rushed into the supreme leader's quarters upon his command. "Has the water broken?"

"No." Hux stated, speaking for his wife, which would have annoyed Kylo in any other situation.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"The second was seven minutes after the first, a-and then the third was four minutes after that."

"Four minutes would have been a sufficient explanation, Supreme Leader. He's -"

They were interrupted by yet another contraction, the most powerful yet. Kylo screamed, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"And that would be three minutes." Hux added, placing a hand stop his partner's stomach to remind him of his presence. The contractions continued in that manner for another two, before Kylo felt something burst, and warm liquid pooled beneath him. His water. Unmistakably. This was the beginning of active labor, the longest and most excruciating phase of childbirth.

"Hux!" He shrieked, starting to hyperventilate. This was really happening. Over eight months of waiting, and now that it was finally over he was terrified. He felt so weak, so vulnerable, at 22 years old and deeply traumatized by a life of abuse and anguish, he didn't think he could handle childbirth. "Oh my God, oh my God, Grandfather..." The knight called upon any and all higher powers to grant him strength as his body prepared to birth two children. "Armitage..." He needed his husband's support most of all.

His partner's desperate cries awakened something new in the General, a genuine sense of sympathy. He'd never had a problem showing affection when needed, but it was always out of pity rather than compassion. He gently squeezed and kissed the hand that tugged on his own, nothing in his heart but honest to goodness love for Kylo and the babies. His paternal instinct was kicking in. "Kylo Ren, my darling, my Queen." He hushed. "Just stay calm."

Kylo had never been good at that. "H-Hux, I'm so scared." His contractions were coming strong and steady at about 90 seconds apart. Still not time to push.

"There's nothing to be scared of, my love. Soon you'll be holding our little babies. You know I'm going to protect and take care of the three of you forever and ever. You're going to be such a good Mama." Hux cooed.

The sweet words did ease Kylo's worries, but the same couldn't be said for the physical pain. The doctor informed him that with the epidural, it could lengthen the process. He just wanted to cradle his children in his arms as soon as possible, so he turned it down in favor of what felt like his organs being teared out.

* * *

Two more hours of contractions barely a minute apart. The young mother was an absolute mess, his dark, wavy locks drenched in sweat, his breathing ragged. Even the General-turned-Leader was becoming worn out himself, between the anticipation of the birth and comforting his struggling partner.

Kylo gasped with every unfamiliar sensation. The urge to push was irresistible, the babies were coming faster than his frazzled mind could process it. When finally, the doctor told him it was time to push, he bore down with all the strength he could manage, the greatest pain he'd ever felt in 22 years overtaking his body. And again, grabbing onto both of Hux's hands for dear life. And again, until the piercing wails of an infant filled the room and he brought forth their son, Kieran Hux, into the world.

"Oh, Kylo... He's beautiful." Hux murmured as he held the tiny child in his arms, his heart swelling with pride and joy. He was so small, so warm, calming down when he realized his father had him. It was all so surreal.

The younger man weeped in relief, though he was only half finished. Their little girl was growing restless to be born. Gritting his teeth, Kylo breathed deeply in preparation and nearly screamed when the second twin left the womb and joined her brother. Sinead was quieter, more alert in her surroundings. It was obvious that she would be strong with the force.

Kylo could hardly believe he'd made it through. He never knew he had it in him. But weak people couldn't do what he just did. Panting heavily, he passed the afterbirth, and the doctor cut the cords before the nurses took the twins to wash them up and swaddle them.

"My babies...bring me my babies." The knight whimpered weakly, longing to hold the little lives he'd been growing inside him. Quickly, the twins were passed to their mother. He gazed down lovingly at the newborns, curled up in his arms, into two pairs of deep brown eyes, absolutely in awe. They gave him a new purpose.

Standing behind the bed, Hux watched as his spouse acquainted himself with the twins, kissing the top of Kylo's head and rubbing his shoulder. "You did so well, sweetheart. You're so brave, my beautiful darling." He never normally meant such things when he said them. "And they're so precious. Angelic." Tufts of bright red hair, itty bitty little hands, perfect chubby cheeks. By God, how he wanted to hold them.

Kylo nodded silently at the compliments, exhausted, though his face beamed. The babies squirmed against his chest, and he guided them to either of his swollen breasts. When they latched on instinctively, he winced, shuddering at the entirely new feeling but cradling their heads in his hands as they suckled his rich milk. "Oh..." He moaned softly in relief at the important bond.

"Just like Daddy." Hux had to comment, which caused Kylo to scowl towards him. Nursing was certainly a different sensation than his husband abusing his tits. Of course the General would ruin a special moment with his own arrogance.

"He's going to take after you, this I can tell." He replied, speaking of the tiny boy who clung onto him, feeding eagerly with his hands balled up on his mother's soft skin. Their daughter had her gorgeous eyes open as she was nourished. As far as ten-minute-old babies went, she was awfully peaceful. Almost pensive. A very special little girl indeed.

Hux leaned in to gently kiss his wife, very careful of the babies. "Better than me, darling. Better than us. Because they have parents who adore them."

Kylo had to agree. Kieran would come to have all the wit and wisdom of his father, plus a strong sense of the force, which would make him a natural leader. Sinead seemed to already be in touch with the force and would grow to harness it's powers masterfully like nobody else before. Their mother knew all of this. He couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you for giving me such beautiful children." He cooed with adoration to the redhead, burping the babies against his shoulders. They were already fast asleep, like their mother would be in a matter of minutes.

"You're very welcome, my love. Want more?"

Smirking, Kylo nodded. And soon.


	8. Chapter 8

After the birth, the new parents had been keeping mostly to themselves. Kylo couldn't seem to let go of his precious babies even if he wanted to. He spent every waking moment with the twins in his arms, snuggled up together in perfect silence. Hux only watched, looking rather pensive. He knew he'd have to go back to work as soon as possible, as disappointing as it would be to part with his perfect little family. Maybe before duty called, he could get some quality time with the children, and Kylo could rest, he figured he needed it.

"Are you tired, my dear?" The general asked, breaking the silence. The new mother hadn't slept a wink since the babies were born nearly eight hours ago.

Shaking his head, Kylo turned his gaze towards his husband. "If they're asleep, then I can't be, if they're awake, then I have to be." He whispered, one large hand cradling their daughter's head while the other supported their son's back. By his own choice and Hux's guidance, he refused help with raising the children. It was his job.

Hux frowned and shifted closer to the bedside, reaching out so that their newborn son would grip his finger in his tiny hand. So adorable. "You need some rest, darling." He insisted.

"No, my babies need me."

"They need their Daddy too." The general carefully lifted Kieran into his arms to hold him, and it wasn't the infant, but his mother, who began to cry. His behavior suggested the onset of postpartum depression.

"Give me back my baby." He sniffled, holding tightly onto Sinead.

In to position to argue, Hux gently placed the docile boy on his mother's chest, to which he smiled weakly and kissed the baby's head. "There we go, Mama. No need to cry." Instead of questioning his wife, which would be his natural reaction, he tried to understand.

Still, tears rolled down Kylo's pale face, even as he cuddled with what had to be the most peaceful children ever born. As it would turn out, they were tears of joy for the most part. "I miss having them in my belly…but this is even better."

* * *

 

In the days that followed, Kylo had managed to get up and walk around, though never without the babies in tow, alternating one twin on his chest and the other in a carriage. He'd even let a select few of his most trusted colleagues meet the little ones, and liked to show up to his husband's command central once in a while to show them off. As annoying as Hux found his partner's behavior, his day could never be made worse by spending time with the children.

The general turned supreme leader, who didn't plan on surrendering his role even when Kylo became capable again, wanted to be a good father. It wasn't that he didn't care to help with raising the children, he only had duties away from his family that were his priority. Neither had acknowledged the fact, though since the twins were born, Hux hadn't once changed a diaper or even rocked either of the babies to sleep. Again, Kylo's job. The power hungry man planned on keeping the former knight in check by impregnating him again as soon as possible, though they hardly had time for that.

* * *

 

One evening, five days after the birth, an exhausted Kylo joined his husband in his workplace, accompanied as always by two sweet, tiny little babies. The new mother's mind was still clouded with hormones, he couldn't pilot a ship or command an army or plan any sort of strategy even if he wanted to. Luckily, there were no threats toward the First Order, there hadn't been in what seemed like ages.

"Don't you want to hold him?" He cooed, encouraging Hux to bond with their son. He could see the boy taking after his father as a high ranking officer, and likewise, he maintained force communication with their daughter. He knew whenever she was tired or hungry, rarely did either infant cry to the point where it took effort to calm them down, and for that he felt utterly blessed.

"You do realize that the very fate of the First Order rests in my hands, Kylo?" The redhead snapped in his usual tone, not intending to sound as harsh as he did. "You can stay here if you'd like, my darling. I'm just very busy. You look lovely today, and you know I do love our little angels." He attempted to soften the blow, lightly patting Kylo's arm.

An emotion nearing rage boiled inside of Kylo, but as he'd learned to do, he bottled it up and simply took a seat in the chair that had been placed in the command shuttle for his accommodation. He wasn't going to instigate anything, he told himself over and over, holding both of the newborns close as they napped. He couldn't, not when he was so weak. "Remember who you succeeded in your position, Supreme Leader." He said stoically, deep brown eyes wide and boring into his husband's very soul. Kylo didn't exactly look intimidating right now, with two babies snuggled up to his breast, much less was he currently leadership material. But was he ever?

Hux scoffed. He wasn't in the mood to argue either. "For a reason, my dear." He retorted, trying not to look at his children lest he'd melt into apologies. They were so precious, after all. "It's simply the circle of life. You bore my children, you raise them, I presume leadership of our fleet."

Kylo couldn't deny the natural order of things. In fact, he'd grown fond of being a housewife. He only wanted his due credit. "Raising children on the Finalizer isn't exactly the easiest job in the galaxy." He sighed softly, kissing both little heads covered in fuzzy red hair as the twins stirred awake. He murmured sweet nothings to them and opened his robes so that they could nurse. He'd became accustomed to the feeling and didn't think to conceal the innocent act until he sensed his husband glaring at him in disapproval.

"Cover yourself." Hux sneered, as if disgusted by the notion that Kylo's body was for anything other than his own pleasure. "I won't have you putting your body on display like some outer rim whore."

Biting his tongue yet again, the brunette draped a thin blanket over his chest, covering the feeding babies. If the general's abuse couldn't take the fight out of him, motherhood would.

And he hadn't even heard the end of it. "Just you wait until I'm done here. Make sure those two are asleep when I return, my love." Hux warned. It would be the first time in nine months that he wouldn't have to hold back, he'd beat Kylo however he pleased, brutally and without restraint. "Daddy needs some time alone with Mommy."

The man who had once ruthlessly held the First Order, if not the entire galaxy, in the palm of his hand, cowered in fear, the presence of his sweet babies the only thing to comfort him. The bruises that the father of his children left on his pale skin long before his pregnancy still had yet to fade. When his daughter's tiny pink hand reached out and she placed it over a particularly awful purple mark, Kylo knew it couldn't be coincidence. She knew. She'd be stronger than her mother.

With a pathetic whimper, the knight began to sob as he turned away to return to their quarters, leaving his husband to his work. There really hadn't been any purpose for his brief visit, other than wanting to spend time with Hux and for Hux to spend time with the twins. But apparently that was of no interest to him.

"I know your Daddy loves us." He told the infants, desperately trying to hush his son who'd just began to cry. "He just has a strange way of showing it."


End file.
